


Told you I could make it better

by kalika_999



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve is a little shit, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, if you didn't read the tags, I don't even know. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told you I could make it better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpangledBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts).



> Bro, yo. I don't even. I don't write anything smut and this was for Halloween (I dont know how its Halloweeny but okay) but I told you I was literally missing one line for this story and shelved it. XD  
> I know you love Stony and I hope you don't hate me because I can't do Stony worth a lick, but I'm like the kid that tries to make a mug for their parent and it looks real shitty but you love them anyway.  
> At least I hope you love me anyway, I don't even know after this. D:  
> Merry Christmas and all that flim flam.

Tony took it slow to move onto the bed, he wasn’t sure how he even got from the quinjet to his bedroom so fast.

He effortlessly stripped himself down, now free of every scrap of clothing he had on. He laid back in the darkness as he had been told, Steve watching him ever so carefully before finally following after him and moving over to straddle him, strong muscular thighs at either side of the brunette’s hips balancing out the weight of the super soldier smiling down upon him. 

Of course, Steve hadn’t removed a piece of his own clothing, not that Tony couldn’t help him quickly enough when the time came to it.

“You’re so damn beautiful.” He uttered out and Tony could only look up at him, this god-like man telling him he was beautiful, that was incredulous. Before he could respond he watched him lean in, pressing kisses along the hollow of his throat. A small huff of air escaped the billionaire, his muscles tensing when soft feathery kisses dusted down and around his arc reactor, it had only been for a second but Steve had anticipated it, his fingers brushing along Tony’s arms and down to his hands which had been conscientiously gripping the bed sheets. 

The blond chuckled softly against his skin at nothing in particular. He placed more quick, loving kisses along smooth muscles wrapped in warmth as he made his way down lower, his body shifting with deliberate cat-like movements. 

For once Tony was speechless, his fingers smoothing out underneath heavy hot hands, fabric between his fingertips, soft delicate breaths whispering the air. Occasionally Steve would hear his name, it would have been misinterpreted as a scant moan but it was clear and sharp to the blond, his soft pink tongue tracing the outside of Stark’s navel, a faint trace of dark hair guiding him to his descent. Above him he listened to Tony let out a light whimper of a moan, his lips shifting to a pleased smirk before continuing on. 

Steve’s hands moved now to Tony’s thighs, large yet delicate they massaged his skin slowly, nose nuzzling hardened flesh, his lips slightly parted so the brunette felt the wash of warm air. Another choked whimper fell into the dark, playful licks teasing and tasting Tony’s cock, relishing the whines he was forcing out of the man beneath him.

Steve worshiped him, his eyes fluttering closed mouthing the shaft with plush blossom lips. The male arched for more, Steve’s fingers gripped and held down Tony's hips, a helpless moan fighting to crawl out.

“S-Steve, dammit..”

Steve only looked up at him, his bright blue eyes reflecting with the light off Tony’s own chest, a playful grin across his wet lips, strands of blond hair fanning his forehead. Before Tony could blink, the male dropped his head to take his cock into his mouth entirely, nose buried into skin. A loud strangled sob tumbled from the brunette, his hands roughly snatching the sheets again. 

He never looked away, Tony watching those darkened, half lidded eyes as he swallowed hard around him, and he could only let out a loud, ragged sound. 

Steve drew his mouth back entirely, tight sealed lips causing a wet popping sound to hit the quiet that they had. A soft shimmer of light casting off his saliva coated cock. It could have almost made Tony cry losing the heat he so desperately needed. 

"Hmm?" Steve glanced up from where he was tracing the veins lightly on the underside of Tony's cock with his lips. "Need something?"

“Asshole.” Was all he could spit out, only receiving a gentle chuckle in return.

He felt Steve’s hand wrap around the base of him, his grip firm and precise, thumb sliding up to smear some of the precum around his aching cock, Tony’s eyes flickering closed as he let out a low groan, his heart practically bursting out of his chest. The blond moved his head, his tongue running up along the thick vein causing the man to release a desperate, whiny moan. The brunette knew Steve relished in this, getting him to this level and make him beg without forcing him to verbalize it. His damn boyfriend was a jerk. 

Steve dragged his lips up and wrapped his mouth around the tip, his tongue gliding across his slit. Tony pressed his head back, crying out sharply. He wasn’t given a further chance to react, the male swallowing him down again. 

Tony’s right hand frantically moved and gripped into Steve’s hair, tugging at it as he silently asked him not to stop.

“Oh my god.. _Steve_!” He choked out, squirming underneath his pinned hips. 

Steve moaned out in response, the vibrations rippling through his cock. Tony growled out, his free hand grasping and tugging for the sheets again, his other pulling hair and only caused Steve to become louder and hungrier. 

The blond painfully drew almost all the way back again, then took him down completely, moaning at the feel of having Tony inside him, feeling him hit the back of his throat. Steve continued to keep one hand pressed against Tony’s hip to keep him from moving too much, his other hand palming his aching member through his much too tight jeans. 

He bobbed his head, his tongue pressed against Tony’s cock with teeth grazing his sensitive skin causing the brunette to feel jolts of electricity ripple through him. Tony's groans mixed themselves with heady growls, his hands gripping tighter to blond hair, tugging desperately. Steve only moaned louder, refrain never being his best suit. 

Tony practically shouted out a surprised _Oh_ , feeling his thighs trembling, the pressure wrapping around him and tightening within his stomach. 

“Oh - Baby, my god..fuck!”

Heat pooled in his stomach, Steve humming in response as he sucked harder, long lashes making him look like a goddamn moving painting.

“Fuck!” Tony cried out, high and loud into the darkness of the bedroom. “I’m gonna..Steve.. _St_ \- ”

Steve felt him cumming in his mouth before Tony could even complete his warning, effortlessly swallowing down everything he was offered. He let his lips drag off shamelessly as he continued to stare at the man beneath him. He licked his lips like a cat, admiring how perfect Tony looked laying out on the sheets like that, trying to catch his breath. A thin sheen of sweat was spread across his flushed, spent body. The back of Tony's hand had found its way over one eye, the other looking at Steve in a half daze. 

Steve could only flash a shit-eating grin, his blue darkened eyes showing an elegant amusement to them. “Told you I could make it better.”


End file.
